The present invention relates to document retrieval techniques, and more particularly to techniques for retrieving electronic documents based upon images captured using an image capture device.
The use of image capture devices such as cameras, mobile phones equipped with cameras, etc. has seen widespread use in recent times. For example, mobile phone cameras are becoming ubiquitous in many parts of the world. Image capture devices such as mobile phones are also becoming powerful computing engines in their own rights with significant storage capacity, ability to run powerful productivity software, wireless networking capabilities, and the like. The existence and emergence of such image capture devices suggests new applications for information input and document retrieval.